how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gutes neues Jahr
Gutes neues Jahr ist die 13. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 02.01.2012 in den USA und am 17.10.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Es ist der Neujahrstag und Marshall besucht das Grab seines Vaters, um mit ihm gemeinsam das neue Jahr zu begießen. Es war immer eine Tradition der beiden, am Neujahrstag gemeinsam zu grillen und Football zu schauen. Und so bereitet Marshall auf dem Friedhof alles vor und erzählt seinem Vater auch, was am Silvestertag in New York passiert ist. Lily hat sich noch nicht getraut, ihrem Vater von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Marshall überredet sie aber dazu und so ruft diese ihren Vater an, der zu der Zeit in Chicago ist. Dieser reagiert aber nicht wie gehofft auf diese Nachricht. Denn anstatt sich zu freuen, sagt er nur "toll" und legt sofort wieder auf. Währenddessen haben Barney und Ted auch keinen schönen Silverstertag. Die beiden werden nicht ins MacLaren's gelassen. Dort steigt eine Party. Sie müssen sich erst in einer Schlange anstellen, was sie nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Türsteher auch machen. Robin schaut währenddessen gemeinsam mit Kevin eine Silvesterveranstaltung im Fernsehen, die live vom Times Square in New York berichtet. Während Robin und Kevin sich darüber unterhalten, dass Robin gar nicht neidisch auf ihren ehemaligen Kollegen Sandy Rivers sei, der nun diese Sendung moderiert, bekommen sie gar nicht mit, dass diesem gerade die Produzentin abhaut. Wenige Minuten später ruft Sandy bei Robin an und bittet sie, sofort zu kommen, da er nun keine Produzentin mehr hat. thumb|380pxMarshall bekommt auf dem Friedhof Besuch vom seinem Bruder. Die beiden streiten sich darüber, dass sie beide alleine mit ihrem Vater sein wollen, doch sie können sich nicht einigen und versuchen, sich daraufhin zu ignorieren. Marshall erzählt seinem Vater weiter von den Ereignissen am Silvestertag. Lily und er renovieren das Kinderzimmer und packen die Kisten aus, als Lily das Buch "Enigmas of the Mystical" findet, welches für Marshall auf jeden Fall in das Kinderzimmer gehört, da er dies als Kind sehr gerne gelesen hat. Doch Lily ist davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, vor allem da Marshall dies dem Baby vorlesen möchte. Währenddessen ist Robin am Times Square angekommen und versucht, die Sendung noch zu retten, auch wenn Sandy mittlerweile sehr betrunken ist und nur noch von seiner ehemaligen Produzentin spricht. Robin bemerkt wenig später, dass Sandy verschwunden ist, und sie fängt an, ihn zu suchen. Barney und Ted sind mittlerweile endlich an erster Stelle in der Reihe angelangt, doch als der Türsteher ihnen sagt, dass sich der Eintrittspreis verdoppelt habe, beschließen sie, ihre eigene Bar oben in der Wohnung zu eröffnen und zu gehen. Wenig später taucht auf dem Friedhof auch noch der zweite Bruder von Marshall auf, und auch wenn sie sich daraufhin erneut anfangen zu streiten, hören sie in diesem Moment auf, als sie hören, was im Footballspiel gerade passiert. Daraufhin erzählt Marshall weiter seine Geschichte. thumb|left|380pxBarneys und Ted Bar namens "Puzzles" läuft super und ist gut besucht, als Barney Ted bittet, sein Zimmer als Privatraum für die Bar nutzen zu dürfen. Davon ist dieser aber nicht begeistert. Als Kevin dazu kommt, spielen sie ihm den Song zu ihrer Bar vor, doch als er daraufhin mitsingt, hören sie sofort auf zu singen und sagen Kevin, dass er zwar als Barkeeper dabei ist, aber nicht mitsingen darf. Marshall bekommt Besuch von einem Besucher einer Beerdigung und dieser möchte gerne das Spiel mit ihm verfolgen. Marshall erlaubt es, woraufhin der Besucher wenig später auch nach einem Burger fragt, da er diesen gerne gemeinsam mit seiner nun verstorbenen Tante gegessen hat. Marshall kann nicht nein sagen bereitet ihm einen Burger zu. Daraufhin erzählt er weiter. Robin findet in der Wohnung von Tina, der ehemaligen Produzentin, auch Sandy und wenig später sind sie gemeinsam wieder am Broadway, damit er die Sendung weiter moderieren kann. Barney setzt sich über Teds Bitte hinweg und betritt gemeinsam mit einer jungen Frau Teds Zimmer, während die Gäste die ganze Wohnung verwüsten und ihnen nur Verluste einheimsen. Ted und Barney haben daraufhin keine andere Wahl als einen Türsteher, den aus dem MacLaren's, einzustellen. Marshall hat es immer noch nicht aufgeben und erschreckt Lily weiter mit Geschichten aus dem Buch "Enigmas of the Mystical". Robin bringt Sandy daraufhin vor die Kamera und als sie ihm erzählt, wie sehr sie dieses Jahr hasst, ist dieser schon wieder verschwunden. Teds und Barneys Bar ist aufgrund der gesteigerten Preise, ein Drink kostet mittlerweile 49,99 Dollar, nun leer und sie sind alleine mit dem Türsteher. Als Kevin wenig später ins Bad geht, findet er dort Sandy in der Badewanne. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ruft ihn Robin auf dem Handy an. Diese erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht wisse, wo Sandy ist und als sie vorschlägt, nun die Sendung zu moderieren, erwähnt Kevin nicht, dass er wisse, wo Sandy ist und schließt die Badezimmertür wieder. Marshall entschuldigt sich wenig später bei Lily und erzählt ihr, dass er dies nur macht, weil sein Vater ihm das beigebracht hat. Lily ist aber nicht sauer wegen diesem Buch, sondern weil ihr Vater ihr nichts hinterlassen hat und auch nie für sie da war. So kann sich einfach nicht an das Buch "Enigmas of the Mystical" glauben, weil sie es nie erlebt hat. thumb|380pxWährend Ted, Barney und Kevin die Wohnung aufräumen, moderiert Robin die Sendung weiter und zählt den berühmten Countdown am Times Square. Dies sollte ein Wendepunkt in der Karriere von Robin werden. Aber erst einmal feiern alle gemeinsam ins neue Jahr. Marshall feiert derweil den Sieg seiner Mannschaft auf den Friedhof, während ihm mehrere Leute Gesellschaft leisten und er alles mit den anderen Leuten teilt, genau wie sein Vater es immer gemacht hat. Und so stößt er auch mit seinem Brüdern an, die daraufhin gemeinsam mit ihm das neue Jahr feiern. Lily öffnet derweil ihre Haustür und entdeckt etwas Überraschendes. Ihr Vater ist den ganzen Weg von Chicago gefahren, um ihr zu gratulieren. Er hat ihr sogar einen riesigen Teddybär mitgebracht. Lily weiß nicht wie sie reagieren soll und umarmt glücklich ihren Vater. Gastdarsteller *Kal Penn als Kevin *Will Sasso als Doug Martin *Alexis Denisof als Sandy Rivers *Chasty Ballesteros als Tina *Bill Fagerbakke als Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Chris Elliott als Mickey Aldrin Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted und Barney wollten ihre Bar schon in Drei Tage Schnee "Puzzles" nennen. *Marshall besucht das Grab seines Vaters etwa ein Jahr nach seinem Tod am Neujahrestag. Marvin Sr. starb in der Episode Schlechte Nachrichten, welche in den USA genau ein Jahr vorher ausgestrahlt wurde. *Viele der Spiele von Mickey sind in der Folge Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige zu sehen. *Der Türsteher im MacLaren's ist Doug aus der Episode Weicheier. *Robin erwähnt, dass sie Träume aufgeben muss, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sie hat. Das spielt auf die vorherige Episode Symphony Of Illumination an, wo Robin erfuhr, dass sie niemals Kinder haben kann. *Marshalls Glaube an Übernatürliches kommt wieder vor. *Robin bekommt bei World Wide News in der Folge The Broath eine bessere Stelle, nachdem ihr Chef diese Sendung von ihr gesehen hat. Anspielungen *Das Zeichen von "Puzzles" sieht so aus wie das der TV-Serie Cheers. *Marvin Sr. spricht vom Roswell UFO und SPAM. *Im Flashback zu 1986 trägt Marvin Sr. eine Schürze, auf der Fran Tarkenton steht. Dieser war in den 70ern ein Quaterback bei den Minnesota Vikings. *Ted erwähnt den Roman Ulysses von James Joyce. *Das Buch Enigmas of the Mystical, das Marshall seinem Kind vorlesen will, ist eine Parodie auf Mysteries of the Unknown. *Marshall veranstaltet eine Party während dem Bears gegen Vikings Spiel am 1. Januar 2012. Dieses Spiel fand dort tatsächlich statt - Die Bears gewannen 17 - 13. Musik *"Red Solo Cup" von Toby Keith *"Time is Coming" von The Elected *"Der Puzzles-Theme Song" von Barney Stinson und Ted Mosby Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7